Fate
by uchihas' fan
Summary: Itachi had clear plan how to live and how to die... Can something or someone change his plans?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, this is my first fic, I hope u'd like it…

I don't own characters

p.s. In this story Hinata is older then Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and others, she doesn't even know them

**Fate**

Nearly 6 years ago Itachi had been forced to kill his clan, averyone without exceptions. But he couldn't without exceptions. He couldn't kill his baby brother. He made Sasuke to hate him and left. Itachi had plan, to become an akatsuki member, make Sasuke hate him more, fight against him and die…

Itachi opened his eyes not knowing where he was. Last thing he remembered was fighting against jinchuriki, and then there was that awful pain in his lungs, and … and nothing else.

It wasn't too dark in the room. Itachi set up in the bed trying to find out where he was exactly. It was little and comfortable room with bed, small table near the window and a chair beside it. At that time he found himself in bandages all over his torso. He knew something for sure, somebody had carried him there. 'what the hell. Who could that be? Maybe… no, he would try to kill me right there… but…' he was interupted by nice and soft voice.

"Awake?"

'How she came in, that I even didn't notice her?' Itachi thought but didn't answer her

"Are you ok?"

Again nothing. He didn't even look at her.

"What's your name?"

'God, why does she have to speak so much?' He was going to say 'fuck off', 'shut up if you want to live' or something, but none of them came when he looked at her. He remaind speachless. He had never seen someone like her before.

There was a girl with long black-blue hair, lavander eyes, soft milky skin… she was wearing short black shorts and naïve blue shirt.

' Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her hair, her skin, her body… oh God, she's perfect' was all he could think about. But he was the Uchiha Itachi, he couldn't admit that even to himself. He took his control to his hands, made himself stay calm and cold, then when he opened his mouth to talk, was interupted by her.

"How tactless…"

She turned away and started to walk towards the door when suddenly heard his deep, cold voice.

"Who are you?"

She didn'y answer, didn't even turn to look at him. Then…

"Uchiha Itachi"

She stood there for moment and answered finally

"Hyuga Hinata. Dinner is ready if you're hungry"

Hinata had been forced to live her home when she was 9 years old. Her father found her too weak and useless, the great clan Hyuga couldn't have leader like Hinata, so he made his own choice - to make her daughter get lost forever. Now she lives in a small town near Mist and helps people and ninjas.

Hinata left Itachi's room leaving him with his thoughts. Who was she?, why she brought him there?, why save someone you don't know?, , was she a ninja?, why be so beaut… the last thought had been left unfinished. He shook his head and tried to get up. At first it was hard becouse of wounds, but then he stood straight, took a breath and walk towards the door.

After leaving the room Hinata walked straigh to the kitchen, stood dumbfounded for 2 minutes, then first thing that came to her mind was 'Uchiha… Itachi… Itachi'

They both set by the table and began to eat. None of them looked at the other. There was death silence. One thing they knew for sure- it was going to be beginning of something. But what?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It was about 9 pm. Hinata went to give pills to Itachi, but not finding him in his room she decided that he had left. She put the pills on the table and went to her favorite place- roof. Hinata could sit there for hours and stare at stars.

However she felt uncumfortable that her petient left without saying a word, but what could she do? Nothing.

Well, that was only her imagination. She found him siting on the roof and staring at nowhere. She stood there confused not knowing leave or come close.

"I won't bite" Itachi said without looking at her.

Hinata came closer and sat next to him.

"Are you following me?"

"No, actually it's my house and I live here… and I like to be here"

"Hn" was all he answered.

They stayed in silence for some time. He wanted to ask so much, but didn't know how. And she'd like to know more about him, but didn't dare to ask. That uncomfortable silence made her more nervous. She was never good at hiding her emotions and feelings, and she thought she gave it up when left home. Well now she wasn't sure.

'Why he makes me feel like this. I feel so… so… weak. I don't need anybody's protection, I'm strong, I'll prove it' "So… tell me about you"

"No"

"Why?" She blinked twice.

"Don't feel like"

"… you could thank me for saving your life, at least"

"I didn't ask you to"

Yeah, it was hard for her to control herself. Her blood was boiling in her vains and she felt like was going to explode soon. She couldn't be polite anymore.

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Hm"

"Hn"

It was strange, but she wasn't angry anymore. There was silent again, but it was diferent. She wasn't feeling uncomfortable or nervous. It all was so right, like they had known each other for long time and could understand each other without talking.

Next day Hinata woke up early and left for shoping. She had to buy food and some clothes for Itachi. His old ones were all spoiled.

Some time later she came back to find him making breakfast. It smelt really good. She didn't know that someone like Itachi knew how to cook.

"Stop staring"

"Nice to see you too"

Hinata put packs on the table, took one of them and said

"I bought you something to wear. You can also take a shower"

Itachi took the pack, hned and walked away

"Yeah, you welcome" Hinata said without thinking, causing Itachi to smirk.

Itachi took shower second time that day, becouse didn't want her to know that he used her bathroom without permisson. He felt kinda guilty. Then he opened the pack and took clothes she bought. There were two pair of jeanses one black, one blue, also two wite shirts with long sleeves and one gray t-shirt. Itachi looked at clothes and his eyes windened. He was surprised, but not becouse she bought him something to wear, but becouse there were simboles of clan Uchiha on the back of both shirts and t-shirt.

He put his fingers on the simbol, but shook his head quickly to dispers his thoughts. He got dressed, left his room and walked towards the kitchen.

Hinata turned to look at him when heard his footsteps. She couldn't help but staring… again. He was wearing black jeanse and wite shirt with rolled up sleeves. Shirt fell two inches below waist band of his jeanse, two buttons were unbuttoned showing hise pale chast. And of course he had his neckless on his neck. His hair in his usual ponytail, hands shoved in pockets and expression of cool man on his face. Hianat had never seen someone like him. She had had a lot of handsom patients in her practice, but none of them could be compared with Itachi.

"You are stareing again, no one tought you any manners ever?"

"Jerk"

"That'a instead of sorry?"

"Sorry?, for what?"

"For staring"

Of course she was not going to appologize for looking at him, so she just turned away.

Two weeks past. They were spending each day fighting, but strange part of all was that they both liked it. He liked to tease her and make her to piss off. She liked… she liked… wait, why she liked it? She had never seen him pissed off, or angry, or happy. He was always calm, cold. She had seen him smirking few times but never smiling. Anyway she liked being near him.

That day as usual they were siting on the roof an inch away from each other. Hinata took a deep brith and started talking

"Where you live?... and before you'd say your meaningfull 'hn' I'd like you to know that today you are going to answer all my questions. I'm serious"

Guess what he replied…

"Hn"

'oh God, I'm going to kill him one day' Hinata thought.

"I'll answer you only if you answer my question"

"ok"

"Why did you save me?"

"I'm a medic. It's my job to help people"

"What if I'm bad person or something?"

"It's not possible"

They looked at each other. Hinata could hear her heartbeat so loud. 'He is so close…' Hinata lowered her eyes to his bit parted lips and blushed 'I can't take it anymore' She bent forward and kissed him slightly waiting for him doing something. But what he did wasn't what she was expecting. That bastard just pushed her away and said

"Don't"

Hinata felt like was going to cry. But she couldn't take it back, she couldn't let him see her tears. Hinata felt so stupid for doing that, so she just left.

Itachi didn't stop her, he was too busy with cursing himself in his mind for being such an ass. He wanted it not less than she, but why did he do that instead? 'I must do something. Damn, I'm an idiot'

Itachi found her washing dishes in the kitchen. He wanted to appologize so started

"Look what happened…" but was cut off by her

"You were right, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry"

Hinata finished with dishes and was going to leave. She passed by Itachi when felt him took her wrist. He pulled her closer, put the other hand on the back of her head and kissed her. Hinata gasped in surprise and gave him a chance for enterance. She wanted to push him away at first but instead just wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi slide his toungue into her mouth exploring her sweet caverns. She responded him in such a sense. He let go of her wrist and put his hand on her waist pulling her even closer. They kissed for 2 minutes or something, then brock up. Itachi put his forehead on hers with closed eyes. He wanted to kiss her once more but heard quiet "good night" and when opened his eyes she was walking towards her room.

Next few days Hinata was avoiding him and her patients were helping her.

**Hi guys, it's** **nice that u read my story, but u know I need to know what u think, whether u like it or no, so plz review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was making dinner when Itachi came in.

"Don't try hard, whatever you cook I can better" and smirked

"Shut up. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I came to tell you something"

"What?"

"…"

When no answer came, Hinata raised her eyebrow and asked

"Are you sure you have something to tell? Becouse all yor're doing is just standing there"

"Of course I have. Or maybe you think I don't have more important things to do than 'just standing' here?"

"hmmm, let me think… yes you don't have anything to do"

"Than what am I doing here?"

"Who knows?"

"I thought you do. You were talking about healing me or something"

"Yeah, I'm working at it. It won't be easy"

They didn't talk for five minutes, then "Do you know why I came?" Itachi said eating something

"Hn?"

"Some ninjas came. Two of them were injured, one of them was dying, and probably died while we were talking"

"OOH GOD!" Hinata cried and ran out of the kitchen. Itachi would laugh, but somebody could hear, so he just kept it inside.

Fortunately the ninja didn't die. Hinata ordered others to take him to special room, where she had all nesecary stuff.

After two hours of hard working Hinata came out of the room. She was exhausted and felt sleepy. She laid on the couch in the living room and felt asleep immediately.

Itachi looked at sleeping angel for some time, then lift her bridely style and took her to her bedroom. He could feel heat of her body and it felt so good. Her room was like his- small and comfortable. He put her on the bed and covered with blanket. He'd like to stay with her all night and just hug her. Well, maybe kiss once or twice. The thought was tempting, but he wouldn't do it that way. He'd like her to be awake, and to hug him, and to kiss him back. That's the point of being together, right? Itachi put his hand on her warm check and caressed lightly. Then slowly walked away trying not to wake her up. As soon as he left the room Hinata put her hand on her check, like keeping wormth of his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself.

Next few days hinata was busy with her new patient. He was kind, handsom, and also funny. Once Itachi saw them smiling and laughing during morning walks, and ectually he didn't like it. But the next thing he saw, he didn't like more. That patient took Hinata's hand and she didn't pushed him. 'You are going to be so dead… demn romeo'. Itachi was trying to stay calm, he could't let her know that he was jailous. He needed to walk alone. It had always helped and would help this time too. And did. Only it had lost its good influence when he came back. Itachi found them siting by the table. Hinata was feeding that idiot herself.

Hinata looked at Itachi and thanked God that it's not posible to kill with eyes. He was angry and it was obvious.

Itachi came closer, graped Hinata's hand and carried her out from the kitchen without any word.

"What are you d-doing? Let go of me, you are hurting me Itachi!"

Itachi pressed her back at the door and put his hands at each side of her head.

" Do you whant him to be dead?"

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Yes or no"

"No, of course no!" Hinata was confused, she even began to fear.

"If I see something like that one more time, I'll kill him. You understand me?"

Hinata would laugh anther other circumstances, but he wasn't jocking at all. So she just nodded.

"And one more thing" he lowered his head and kissed her neck. Hinata bit her lip keeping herself from moaning. Itachi smirked at her neck and bit her neck. It was painfull. Hinata put her hands on his shoulders but couldn't push him away. Itachi sucked the spot and licked it still holding between his teeth. After a moment he let go of it. He put some kisses on it, then stood straight and looked in her eyes. Hinata didn't know what was that. Something was happening inside of her. She felt… happy. It meant he cared, he was jailous and that made her really happy.

Hinata came out of bathroom, took on her clouths and looked at the mirror. Her shirt was not covering Itachi's mark. She smiled to herself and went out.

Her patinet was alright now and he could left. So he packed up his things and went to thank Hinata and say good bye. They were standing in living room and talking. Of course he had seen mark on Hinata's neck but he didn't care (it's becouse he was stupid…). He took her hands in his and kissed them when suddenly a shuriken flow by his arm and tore his shirt's sleeve (like Itachi did with little Sasuke). Hinata didn't turn but could imagine his expression on face. 'oops' was all she thought. Then she heard his cold voice

"Hands off… mine"

Hinata wanted to explain, but nothing came up when she saw him with his sharingan activated. He looked so diferent.

"I'm sorry, well I'm late, good bye" said the patient and nearly ran away. Itachi smirked and went to his room leaving Hinata standing there dumbfounded…

Tbc

**Thanks 4 reading. Let me know what u think. **

**p.s. next chapy would b sooooon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, here is the new chapter… enjoy**

Hinata was spending most of her day reading medical books. She was looking for a way to help Itachi. Sometimes pain in his lungs was so much, that he would cry out loud not caring that somenone could hear. Hinata was making teas from diferent hearbs, but they were not helping much.

"How do you feel?" Hinata asked entering Itachi's room.

"Like a dead man"

"Hurts that much?"

"I want to see the town"

Hinata was confused. They were talking about his health a second ago, and now he was asking her out?

"Cat ate your tongue?"

"You want to go out? With me?"

"Yes" he looked at her confused face.

"O-ok, I'll g-get ready then"

They were walking here, there, everywhere. It was strange for Hinata. She didn't know how to act. It felt right and weired at the same time.

They were passing by the restorant and smells of food caught their attentions.

"Hungry?" asked Itachi looking at her

"A bit"

"Ok come, I'm paying"

"You are paying?" hinata wasn't sure that she heard right

"Yes"

"I thought you don't have… money" she blushed a bit

"Why? Only becouse you haven't seen it doesn't mean I don't have any"

"…" Hinata felt realy stupidly

They walked in and sat by table for two.

Everyone was staing at them. They really loked nice together.

After Itachi and Hinata made their orders Itachi asked

"Why you left your home?"

"Do you really want to talk about it right now?"

"Yes"

"Ok… I didn't leave. I was forced to"

Itachi raised his eyebrow like asking for details. The waiter brougth their orders interupting them. Hinata went on when the waiter left.

"Well, my dad haired someone to kill me, and he almost did. My sensei found me halfdead, he brought me here, healed, and tought me everything I know now. It's all"

"Hn"

"Hn? It's all you can say?"

"What you want me to say? That I'm sorry, or maybe I should pity you?"

"No, actually 'hn' is alright" and she laughed lightly

"So, what about you? Why you left? What were you doing here?"

Hinata saw that expression of his eyes changed. He looked so sad. Like all his past came back again. He remembered everything what happened. His life, his clan, his friends, his parents, and… and his beloved baby brother Sasuke.

"Itachi are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"Just finish with your food and lets go"

The rest of day they didn't talk much. Itachi was with his thoughts and Hinata was blaming herself but for what she didn't know herself.

It was evening. Hinata haven't seen Itachi for an hour. 'he must be there' she thought and she was right. Hinata found him on the roof. She sat next to him but didn't say a thing. They stayed quiet for long time, but suddenly Itachi broke the silence

"I killed my clan, betrayed my village and left"

Hinata's eyes windened. She tried to to understand, tried to get meaning of that words, but it was hard. 'I killed my clan, betrayed my village and left' that words were being reapited in her mind over and over again. How could that be? Itachi killed his clan? Why? What happened?

"Say something"

She remained quiet. Itachi stood and walked away leaving Hinata alone. He went to his room, lay on the bed with hands under his head. He'd like to know what she was thinking about. It was hard for him to tell her. He hoped she would… 'understand? No, I'm so stupid. Think that she would understand. Like she could accept me… I feel pathetic'

Itachi slept with that thoughts. That was hard day for him, but the end of that day was even worse.

Hinata was still on the roof. Now when she 'came back to earth' she knew one thing, she had to know everything. She wanted to know everything, she wanted to understand him, she needed to understand him.

Hinata activated her byakugan to find him quikly. After finding him she went immedietly to his room but found him asleep. She didn't know whether she had to leave or stay. Part of her was telling her to leave, but the other part was screaming to her to stay, and that part won. She took hasitate steps towards his bed. She stayed for moment, then lay next to him placing her hand on his arm. After half an hour she slept as well.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly then closed them again. It felt so warm, she didn't want to wake up. Her forehead had been pressed against something soft, and also she smelt vanilla. 'Nice dream' she smiled with her eyes still closed. Itachi kissed top of her head and huged her tighter. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at his eyes. They were still holding that sad expression. She took a brith and wispered

"I'm so sorry, I… will you excuse me?"

Instead of answer he brought her closer and put a sweet, soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

**Thanks 4 reading. U know guys being lazy is bad 4 health, so don't b lazy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is next chapy, enjoy!**

"Itachi tell me details"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want"

"I can use my abilities to find out myself…" Hinata said narrowing her eyes.

"Then go ahead""

"What, you don't believe me?" she sat on bed and looked down straight in his eyes.

"Hn" he smirked

"Want to check?"

"Nice try, but that won't work. I am not going to tell you a damn thing"

Itachi grabbed her arms and pressed to his chest. Hinata sat on his tights, put her hands on each side of his face, bent down and said

"Ok then" she put her hands on his head, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She checked his memories about everything and found what she was looking for. She saw everything- the third hokage, Danzo, their conversations and the decision. She was shocked. She couldn't move for few minutes.

"So, did you find out anything?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his lips. After a moment she answered

"Ok, you won" Hinata smiled to him and kissed him again. She lay on top of him with her head on his chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Hinata didn't want him to know that she saw everything. She forced herself to keep tears from falling. It was still hard for her to believe at what she saw. How could they be so cruel? 'They used him, used him and left to suffer alone, and… and… poor Sasuke'

That day they spent hugging, kissing, and talking. They both were too lazy to do anything.

Hinata left the room to bring Itachi his daily pills, and Itachi was going after her when suddenly he felt something inside. He put his hands at the spot where his lungs were, his eyes widened as a pour pain hit him. He tried to breathe constantly to make the pain go away, but he felt worse. He kneeled down with his arms around himself. Itachi was going to call Hinata, when she entered the room talking

"You know Itachi I found out how to help you with your… God, Itachi what with you?"

"H-help"

Hinata ran to him and helped to lie on the bed. She activated her byakugan and examined him.

"Itachi, I bet we need to do it right now, you can't wait anymore, and… I can't risk your life"

She took off his shirt and put a pillow under his head so that he could lie comfortable. Hinata put a seal and murmured "kage bunshi no jutsu". Four Hinatas appeared immediately. Hinata sat on Itachi's tights (I guess she likes it a lot:))) ) with each leg on one side of his. Then each of her blueprints took a hand and leg and pressed to the bed, so that he couldn't move.

"It's going to hurt"

"More then it hurts now?"

"Maybe"

Itachi took a deep breath and said "I'm ready"

Hinata with quick moves put some seals and chakra had covered her hand at once. It had sharp shape like a knife. Hinata cut Itachi's skin with that chakra and entered her hand in. His eyes shut close in pain. He cried out loud not being able to keep it inside any longer. Hinata's blueprints were still pressing him to the bed. Her other hand (left) now was covered with green chakra. She put her hand on that spot and began to heal the cut to ease the pain. Hinata's right hand, still in Itachi, touched his lungs and put a seal on it. That made him to cry out loud once more.

Hinata pulled her hand out and started to heal him intensively. Ten minutes later Hinata finished with healing. Her blueprints now were gone. Itachi was panting hard. Hinata looked at him with are-you-still-alive eyes.

"Were you trying to kill me instead of healing?"

"Was that that obvious?" she laughed slightly.

"It still hurts?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, it will gone soon"

Hinata lay at his side, wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Sleep"

Next week Itachi spent mostly in the bed. Hinata was bringing his meals to his room and sometimes was feeding him. A week later he started to feel better.

Itachi felt slight pain in his lungs again, but it had gone immediately. He felt tickle inside him, like something was happening with his organs. He stood in front of the mirror and activated his sharingan. There was strange chakra around his lungs.

"What is it?"

"I thought you were sleeping" came soft voice of her

"hn"

"what is what?" she asked coming closer  
"Chakra around my lungs, it's not mine"

"it's mine. I put a seal on your lungs, so when pain reaches a certain stage it activates and starts to heal you automatically"

"Hn"

"well see you then, I go get some rest" Hinata hugged him from behind one hand on stomache, the other one on his chest. She kissed his back and left.

Hinata was crying in her room. She knew what Itachi wanted to do. Only thought of losing him made her insane. How life could be so cruel? She finally found someone she'd like to spend her life with, and he wants to die. 'I'm not letting you go away, I can't live in a world where you don't exist...'

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading guys, let me know what you think.**

**And yes dear Itahina, there is going to b a lemon))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this chap contains sexual content (lemon…)**

Itachi was looking through the window. He was sad, very, very sad. He had to leave her soon. It was like killing every feeling again. He'd like to stay there with her, but he couldn't. He had 'some things' to do and he knew that.

Hinata was trying to push away her thoughts and bad mood, hoping that he would change his mind. She came closer and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

There was no answer at first but then Itachi spoke.

"Have you ever thought about death?"

Hinata didn't want to answer. She understood what he was thinking about.

"Why would I? I mean we are young and it's not time for stupid things like death, right?" she smiled trying to keep her tears from falling.

"No one knows whether it's time or not. Accidents are happening every day taking away lives without asking about age. I can die as well. It can happen one year later or maybe tomorrow".

Hinata wasn't able to keep her tears back anymore. Itachi saw her crying and his heart broke into hundred little pisses. However, he kept on talking

"You know I have to leave soon. I'd like to stay here with you, but I have some unfinished things that I have to finish, and I don't know whether I…"

Hinata didn't hear rest of his sentence.

"Why? Why?"

Itachi was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why do you have to leave? Why do you have to die? What about me? I don't deserve to be happy? With you? You can't just forget about 'it', can you?"

Itachi moved closer to hug her but she didn't let him.

"Why don't you want to be happy? Why you prefer death to life with me?" Hinata turned around and went away with quick steps.

Itachi couldn't really understand her. She was talking like she knew everything about him. 'It's impossible, nobody knows... Hinata'

Itachi saw her entering his room. It was strange. Instead of running to her room, she runs to his? Itachi followed her. He found her in his bed hugging his pillow and crying hard. Now pisses of his already broken heart were broken one more time. He lay next to her, took the pillow away and hugged her tight. "Shhh" his hand was sliding up and down her back while he was kissing her head and forehead. After 15 minutes, she whispered, "don't leave me, please"

"Shhh, I'm here, with you"

Hinata looked at his face. He was so sad…

Itachi tried to move when thought that she was sleeping, but Hinata took his hand in hers and shook her head.

"I'll be back soon"

She shook her head once again.

"I need to. I promise I'll be back in 5 minutes" she finally let go of him.

Itachi came back in 5 minutes as he promised. It was dark outside. Itachi lay again next to her. This time they weren't hugging that tight, they were just looking at each other. What you think, how long they can just look? Well, I can tell. No longer. Itachi put his hand behind her head and pulled for kiss. He missed that so much, he needed that so much. Hinata wrapped her arms around his his waist and responded gladly. Soon he liked her bottom lip for entrance and got it. She was so soft and warm.

Itachi rolled on top of her and started kissing and sucking her jaw and neck. He slipped his hands under her shirt and slid them up. Hinata let out a soft moan feeling his hands on her breasts. Itachi kissed her lips again.

Hinata made him sit on the bed so did she. She took off his gray t–shirt and hugged him tight. Itachi's legs were parted and she made home there. After a moment Itachi made her sit on his lap and began to kiss her more passionately. He took off her shirt and kissed her breast. Hinata put her hands on his head pressing him closer. He was going to take off her bra as well, but something inside made him stop.

"Wait. Wait." Hinata looked at him

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you". Hinata put a slight kiss on his lips and said, "You won't"

Few moments later they were both lying without any clothes on with Itachi on top. He was squeezing and kissing and sucking her breasts, neck, shoulders, everywhere. He slid his hand down and down until it got to her privacy spots. He could feel her swollen and wet. He was all hard by himself, but he was not going to make it easy for her. You know number one rule of all men: to make a woman to beg. Well he didn't have to wait long. "Itachi... please" he lowered his had to her ear and whispered, "Please what? Tell me Hinata what you want" he kissed her earlobe. "I. Want. You" he raised his eyebrow "well here I am, something else?" hinata saw an evil smirk on his lips. She knew if she wanted more than just caresses, she had to ask for it straight, so she did.

Itachi didn't make her wait too long. At firs he entered his two fingers in for preparing her. She was tight and it felt really good to him. He imagined what it would feel like when he enters his hard dick. Well, he didn't have to imagine any longer. He spread her legs positioned him and entered slowly, inch by inch not wanting to hurt her. Hinata let out a loud moan. A single tear slid down her face. Itachi kissed it away and whispered "relax... let me know when you are ready" after two minutes she looked at him and nodded. Itachi began to move slowly at first. It really felt incredible to have her around himself. Soon he took his pace and found Hinata responding… she was so beautiful…

They made love whole night. He was her first man so he had to make that night unforgettable. And he did…

Next morning Hinata woke up, sat on his bed and realized one thing... she was alone in his bed…

**Well, thanks 4 reading. Hope u liked it.**

**You know guys I need ur help. Should I make him leave like that, without looking in her eyes, or make him stay with her a bit longer? Review and let me know what u think…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up in Itachi's bed all alone. 'No, he couldn't …' did he leave? She was confused, she thought that what happened that night meant a lot for him, just like for her. Was she wrong?

Hinata got up and went closer to the window. Itachi's white shirt was there on the chair. It was still smelling like him. Hinata took it on without wearing any bra or panties. It was a bit bigger on her for her and it was covering all necessary spots.

Hinata was sad. It actually supposed to be her happiest day, because she finally lost her virginity to someone she loved, but instead of being happy she was ready to cry her heart out. She wrapped her arms around her waist and put her chin on her shoulder taking deep breathe. 'What I have now? Only his smell. And it's going to disappear soon'.

"I hate you…" she said in loud voice, like she wanted him to hear her. And then

"who?" came cold voice of Itachi. He put his arms on hers from behind and pressed her to his bare torso, then buried his face in her hair and kissed her.

Hinata closed her eyes and opened them again checking whether that was her imagination or not. That was real. He was really standing there, behind her and kissing her head. She took a breath in relieve and finally talked.

"you didn't leave…"

"oh, does it mean I am the one you hate?"

"yes" hinata smiled and turned her face a bit so that she could face him.

"so nice to know…" itachi murmured and pressed his lips to her neck. He put few light kisses on her check than sad

"aren't you hungry?" he didn't even wait for answer and continued "come here" he turned her to him and kissed her lips. Then took her hand and lead to bed "I made a breakfast for us"

Hinata's eyes widened. There was a tray on the bed with two cups of tea, and also some cake that Hinata liked a lot. She was surprised. It was so nice to have a breakfast in bed after night of love.

They were sitting on bed and eating with Itachi's eyes on Hinata. It was obvious that he wanted to laugh, but was keeping it inside. Hinata decided to ignore him, she just rolled her eyes and stared at her cup of tea. But even that didn't help.

"ok, what the hell are you laughing at Itachi?" with that Itachi just stop controlling himself and began to laugh.

"I'm laughing at you"

"why?"

"you are wearing my shirt"

"oh… am, I-I well you see…" Itachi was laughing again. She was so cute with her blush on face. She didn't know what to say. She wore his shirt to feel him closer when thought that he left, but she didn't want to mention word 'leave' , at least not now.

Itachi finally stopped laughing and said

"it suits you, you can wear it when I'm…" he never finished his sentence. They looked at each other, then Hinata stood up to walk away, but Itachi took her hand and pulled her closer.

"look Hinata, don't act like a baby, it's hard for me, don't make it harder please". Hinata looked at him and nodded. Itachi kissed her lips and hugged her. He had already missed warmth of her body, and soon he was going to live without her. Yes it was really hard for him.

"when are you… leaving?" before Itachi could say anything she went on

"give us one week, please. One more week and I promise I will let you go"

"only a week?"

"a week"

"alright"

That week passed very fast. They didn't speak about Itachi's decision during that days, instead they were spending each day and night like it was the last one. The very last day of that week they spent in bed making love over and over again. They both knew that there was not going to be another time…

Days were passing one by one. Hinata let Itachi go like she promised. Now she was all alone again. She was trying to be strong and don't think about bad things that can happen to his Itachi. She was living with memories of their love, and now she was waiting for 'fruits' of that love. Yes Hinata was pregnant with his children. His children, their children, proof of their love… she was the happiest woman in the world.

Some time later Itachi heard about Sasuke's last 'adventures'. Now he was coming after him. Itachi didn't know about Hinata's pregnancy, but even if he knew it wouldn't change anything. The day that he should be dead was near.

The day of birth of children was close. Hinata was now big, and fat, and she wasn't moving almost. Sometimes she would sat by the window looking at horizon like waiting for him, but he never would come.

For Itachi it was his last day. Now Sasuke was standing in front of him full of hate in his eyes. 'Good bye my love' Itachi thought and the fight started…

Hinata was in hospital of Mist. She was all in pain. She never knew it would be so painful to give a life. Finally she heard cries of her children. A boy and a girl. Nurse brought her children closer Hinata. She looked at them and started to cry, but why even she didn't know.

At that same time Itachi pocked Ssukes forehead and said

"sorry Sasuke, this is the end…"

Tbc

**Well, it was sad chapter. I was hating Masashi for killing Itachi twice, now I did the same(((((**

**Whatever, let me know what u think…**


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a year passed since Itachi died. No one told Hinata about that, but she was feeling that inside, something was telling her that her Itachi is not alive anymore.

Hard times came. It was war. All five nations were involved. People were dying every day, every minute. Hinata was medic ninja, so it was hard for her to look and do nothing. She needed to do anything. After a week of convincing she got permission to work with other medics. It wasn't easy to work and look after babies at same time, but she would find a way.

Hinata was working with medic from Konoha. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was good medic too, and she also liked Hinata. They made friends and Sakura told Hinata about reasons of that war. Their task was to protect boy named Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata wanted to know that boy. She couldn't understand what that boy had in himself that all those people were ready to die for him, and very soon she found out.

It was random day for Hinata, when suddenly a boy with long hair and pale eyes entered in. He didn't notice Hinata and walked straight to Sakura. That was Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. He had injured his hand and needed some help. As Sakura was busy with other patient, she cried out loud

"Hinata, please I need your help here, we have a patient"

Neji heard her name but didn't pay much attention to it until he saw her. His eyes widened, he was shocked and speechless. That was the same Hinata, his cousin. They thought she was dead, how was that possible that she was standing right in front of him?

Hinata recognized him, but didn't say a word, she was hoping that Neji wouldn't recognize her. She just cared about his injuries and was going to leave, when Sakura came.

"Oh, Hinata, this is Neji Hyu… wait I didn't notice that you have similar eyes. Are you relatives or something?"

"No, Sakura, we are not" came Hinata's cold voice. At that time Shizune called Sakura. They needed her help, so Sakura left the two together and left.

"How is that possible?" said Neji looking at Hinata

"I don't understand what you mean." She turned away and was going to leave, when Neji grabbed her wrist

"Hinata" Hinata looked at him with serious look in her eyes

"Let go of my hand if you don't want me to kill you right here" when talking on her face formed veins as she activated her byakugan without any seals or calling 'byakugan'. Neji let go of her immediately. He never could imagine that old shy and stuttering girl will become someone like that one day.

"Does your father know?" Neji asked with low voice

"I don't have one" Hinata said and walked away. She didn't want them to be in her life again. Now that she didn't need them they appeared again. Why? Whatever, she was not going to go back to them.

Almost two years passed. War was over. All five nations were in peace now. She met that Naruto finally and she got answer for her question. They became good friends. Hinata told Naruto her story, about her childhood, and her father, and about Itachi too. Naruto already knew the true about Itachi, so all he could do, was comforting her.

Naruto in his turn told his story. And about Sasuke too. Now he had another task- to make Hinata not to hate Sasuke and not to blame him for Itachi's death. He also told her about his wish to become a hokage and promised her something.

Hinata came back to her old house. She was living there with her children- Fugaku and Mikoto. That were names of Itachi's parents, that's why she chose that names. Now they were both 3 years old. She couldn't imagine her life without them.

Hinata was waiting for letter from hokage. She decided to go back to Konoha, and live there with her children. She wanted them to grow up where their parents were born. Mostly she wanted to live there because of Itachi. He loved that village with all his heart.

Finally the letter came. She took a breath and opened it.

"Dear Hinata,

It took me ages to convince that old men to accept you back in Konoha as a ninja, they were talking about your 'death', some of them even mentioned Itachi, but don't worry I protected his honor…

So what am I saying, dattebayo? Ah yes you can move on, Uchiha manor is waiting for you

With all respects

Sixth hokage"

Hinata jumped from joy. 'Uchiha manor is waiting for you' she smiled 'finally'. She packed her stuff in one day and now was ready to move on.

When she got to Konoha first thing she did was visiting hokage. She took hands of her children in hers and entered. Naruto was sitting there with bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Hinataaaaaa, you are here I can't believe" he stood up and hugged his friend with big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Naruto, you have no idea how much it does mean to me"

"No need to thank Hinata, what else are friends for? O… here they are your children" he kneeled down and took a look on them, then stood straight and said to Hinata with his usual smile

"He has teme's eyes …"

**Thanks 4 reading… I want to apologize for killing Itachi, it was hard for me too, but this story is drama, remember? Or maybe I should change the genre and make it tragedy….?**

**Whatever, next chapter is going to b the last one. But before I update it I need ur help. I need to choose pair for Sasuke so review and tell who'd u like to see w him (as his wife). **

**By the way, I'm going to change status from 'in-progress' to 'complete'**


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke now was all alone. Naruto had met him few times during the last five years as a hokage and suggested to come back as a lawfully ninja of Konoha, but Sasuke hadn't given his agreement yet. He was earning money for life by killing on requests. But now that job was not bringing enough money, so he had to decide something new. And he did. But he was not going to cry to everyone that he had come back.

Sasuke was quiet and was just studying the life of Konoha. He wasn't sure yet whether that place was his 'home' or no.

That day Sasuke was sitting in Ichiraku ramen when happened the most important thing in his life. There were a lot of children and all they were from academy. The girls gathered together talking about something, so did boys. Suddenly Sasuke heard girls saying

"Did you see Fuku san today, he was soooo cool"

"Of course I saw him he was looking at me" the other added.

"It's not possible he was looking at me not at you, you are liar!" the third one said and they began their usual fight for boy.

Sasuke smirked remembering old days, when girls were having such conversations about him.

The next conversation took his attention too. This time boys were talking about the same Fuku san. But instead of 'he's so cool' there was 'I'm going to kill that bastard'. Talking boy brought his friends with him, and it was obvious what he was going to do. At that time someone entered and all went silence. There was a boy with pale skin, black cold eyes, black hair, about nine years old. He walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets, not looking at anyone at all. He seemed to Sasuke so familiar, but why he couldn't understand. He hadn't seen that boy before, but there was something in him that made Sasuke curious. Then he heard one of the girls cry "oh, Fuku san, I was waiting for you, maybe we can go out together?"

"No" came cold answer of boy

"But why?"

"Because you are annoying me"

That was cruel. Sasuke laughed in his mind. 'You are annoying' yeah that was his phrase. 'That boy could be 100% Uchiha' thought Sasuke.

After some time that Fuku boy left and his 'enemies' went after him, and two minutes later Sasuke went after them to see what would happen. He hadn't been so intrigued for long time. But when he went out of ramen bar, there were only those boys lying on the ground. 'Where is he? He had beaten them all alone in such a short time?' he looked around himself to find the boy when heard his voice from behind

"Looking for me… Sasuke?"

'Sasuke? He knows my name? Who is he?' Sasuke was a bit confused but didn't show that. He narrowed his eyes and looked at boy

"Who are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" asked boy instead of answering his question. It made Sasuke more confused. His heart was beating so fast and loud. He couldn't understand why that boy made him feel like that. He's thoughts had been interrupted by voice

"Uchiha san here you are"

'What? They knew that I'm here? What the hell is that' Sasuke was going to use his sharingan on them and leave, he thought that it was the only right decision for that situation, but next coming words made him stand there still and dumbfounded.

"Uchiha Fugaku hokage sama wants to see you. Right now".

Those words were echoed in his ears. The world ruined around him, or maybe was built? 'How's that possible? He can't be Uchiha. Why he has father's name? Why he has our surname? Maybe Itachi hadn't kill all of us? No that's not possible. But how? He's not my son for sure. Then who's?'

"Tell him that I have guests, I can't come now"

"Hai, Uchiha san" and that man left.

Sasuke was still shocked. He wanted to ask all those questions but they didn't come out. Fugaku broke the silence first

"Are you coming?" and started to walk. Sasuke followed him without saying anything. It was hard for him. He didn't know what to feel, maybe he should be happy that found his new 'relatives'. Finally Sasuke asked the boy

"Who is your father?"

"Does it matter? He's dead."

"Who killed him?"

"Does it concern you?" came a strange female voice from behind. Sasuke turned around and looked at girl. She walked by Sasuke with closed eyes straight to Fugaku.

"He's our guest" said Fugaku looking at his sister.

"HN" said girl and started to walk with them. The road was so familiar for Sasuke. They were leading him to the Uchiha manor. 'Wait they live in our manor?' Sasuke knew that he's going to get many surprises, the only question was that he didn't know that surprises were good or bad.

They entered house and went straight to kitchen. Sasuke felt tasty smells of tasty dinner. He hadn't eat anything tasty since his mother died. He saw a woman with black long hair.

"children go and wash your hands first" she said without turning back.

"mom we are having unexpected guests" said Mikoto with cold tone in her voice

"Honey it's rude to speak like that about guests, you can…" she never finished her sentence. Hinata turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, in her house. She wanted to cry. He looked so much like him. Sasuke was surprised to see her. He recognized that eyes, she was Hyuga he knew it for sure, but how's that that she lives in his house and his son is an Uchiha. 'she is beautiful' thought Sasuke, and he was right.

Some time later they were eating their meals. None of them was speaking, but Sasuke had a lot to ask so he started

"Why you live here, in my house?"

"Naruto let us to live in here, so now this is our house too" said Hinata

"that dobe could give you another house"

"he wanted my children to grow up where their father did"

"is that a jock? I'm not their father"

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other in disbelief that Sasuke said such a stupid thing.

"ages made you so stupid or it's Naruto? Of course you are not our dad" said Fugaku. Sasuke got his other surprise. 'itachi had children?' he couldn't believe that.

"still want to know who killed our dad?" said Mikoto and left kitchen. Sasuke felt guilty. Of course he always had that feeling in him, but now it was hundred times stronger. He had ruined life of that children too. Hinata could read his mind in his sad eyes.

"don't blame yourself. I'll talk to her" she left Fugaku and Sasuke alone in the kitchen

"we don't hate you. Mom taught us to love and support family, and you are our family Sasuke, and I want you to stay here, with us"

"I don't think that staying here is good idea"

"don't worry about Mikoto, she is not that bad, just give her time"

"what about your mom?"

"I don't mind you staying here" said Hinata from behind.

"welcome home teme" came another familiar voice. That was Naruto Sasuke knew without even looking at him. That day they spent telling each other their stories. At first in a long time Sasuke felt really like he was home.

Three years passed. During that years Hinata started to hate Sasuke and herself even more. That bastard was different from Itachi. She hated Sasuke for seducing her every damn day, and was hating herself for falling for that bastard. She never felt something like that for other man since Itachi died, and she thought she never would. But now she started feeling that things and wasn't sure whether she could stand it any longer or not. It was hard to live in same house and see him every day, to want hug him and kiss knowing that he's brother of her first love. What would Itachi say if he was alive? All that was killing her inside until one day, when Sasuke gather whole family together, then kneeled in front of Hinata and asked "will you marry me?"

**Well, this was the last chapter of my story, hope u liked it…**

**I want to thank all of u 4 reading and reviewing, u r the best guys)))))**

**p.s. I'm going to publish my new story very, very, very soon. It's sasuhina and called "My lovesong" I'm sure u r going to love it just like I do… till then, ja ne! **


End file.
